Sunshine after the storm
by WantonWitch
Summary: HP/SS What happens when Severus catches Harry using drugs? Add a bit of a meddling old fool and...you already guessed it. It's a cliché mixed with my own little twist
1. Drugs

Chapter 1, Drugs

I'm back with another story!! Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldn't be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

We're 3 months into a new schoolyear at Hogwarts. It was just November, but it had already snowed a bit and it was damn cold. Ofcourse there were some students wandering around the castle. And ofcourse professor Snape, the dark but sexy potions master, wanted to reduce some points this evening.

But right now, we're in the highest tower of the castle, a small but cozy place where the students brought their girl/boyfriend when they wanted to have some fun. But tonight was different, tonight was the place owned by a lone and depressed looking young man. The man was smoking, and it wasn't just some ordinairy cigaret... 'I wanna puff, puff, some of the green stuff' the young man whispered and laughed out loud. He was already high, after some coke and now he was smoking pot. The saviour, in this state, wasn't really alert, so he didn't hear it when the door was pushed open. "Well well, what do we have here, the golden boy is smoking cigarettes while he's out after curfew... Mr. Potter, you do realise that I have to take you to the headmaster, don't you?" Severus Snape said mockingly. "Héhéhé, join me for a smoke professor. But I'll warn you, this isn't just an ordinairy cigaret. Wanna taste some of the green stuff, sir?" "What are you doing boy!? Are you insane!" "What I'm doing? It's just like quidditch, sir, high in the sky, to win or to die. Insane? Possible. But who had fun being sane anyway..." "Thats it Potter, you're coming with me." "oow, coming with you, are you going to punish me, sir?" Harry said innocently. At those words, asked so innocent but yet so tempting, Snape had a hard time controlling his emotions. Oh, how he wanted to punish that boy who looked so good without even realising it. Harry on the other hand, already had a hard on. (okay, maybe I have to confess to myself that I have, indeed, a crush on that snarky man) he tought, before looking at said man's face. His eyes showed anger, anoyance but also something that wasn't there before: lust. He made a plan, that was succesful, but only in his foggy mind. He got up, made his way to the dark man and whispered hotly in his ear. "I've been sooo naughty, sir, maybe it's a good idea to punish me. Will you do that, for me?" at that, he let his hands wander, but before he could put his fingertips on those shoulders, Snape got a hold of them. "I think I'll bring you to the headmaster as punishment." He said with a convincing smirk. Harry hung his head and followed his professor untill they were at the door of the headmasters office. "Come in, my boys." Damn, he could already hear those damn twinkels...

Okay, new storie, new thoughts, new reviews!! Tell me what you think. Just a short beginning, the rest is following.

Xxxxxxxx


	2. Getting used

Sunshine after the storm

Chapter 2, Getting used

Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldn't be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

--

"Albus, he was using drugs in the astronomy tower, he has to be punished at once!" Snape said.

"Calm down dear boy, let's hear Harry's explanation first. Harry, who gave you those dangerous things?"

"Just some muggle friend, sir."

" Okay, and how long have you been using drugs?"

"About half a year, I think."

"And why? I'm not sorry to say, this has to stop."

"It doesn't matter why. And stop? You can't mean that, sir, it'll never work out."

"Oh, but I have a solution for that. You will stay with Professor Snape, so he can monitor you. You will both stop attending your classes. Professor Snape can teach you. I will have your trunk and other possessions moved down to his chambers."

"WHAT? Albus, you can't be serious, this will never work out. Who will teach potions?"

"Ah, that is already taken care of. I take it that you are aware that Lucius Malfoy was also gifted in potions. Now that he is also a spy, it is a perfectly reasonable that he would come teach here when you 'take a break for your health'. Now, I don't want any more excuses, show Harry to your chambers."

"Of course Albus, it would be my pleasure." Severus retorted sarcastically.

Harry simply hung his head and followed his dreaded, yet sexy, professor. They eventually entered the potions classroom and Snape walked to the big empty wall next to his desk.

"Come here, Potter."

Harry did as told and walked up to his professor. Snape grabbed Harry's hands and placed them against the wall. "When you touch the wall from now on, a door to my personal chambers will appear. Tomorrow I will show you another way to enter them." Snape noticed that he still hadn't let go of Harry's hand and dropped it like it was on fire.

They went inside and Harry looked around wanting to laugh. The living room of this Gryffindor hating man was actually red and beige. And not just any red, no, but true Gryffindor red!

"Don't you dare laugh at the colours, Potter. I said I can't stand Gryffindors, not their colours."

"So you don't really hate us? You just don't like us very much, right? But if one of those Gryffindors would do something that you really like..." Harry stated innocently.

"A Gryffindor could never do something that I would enjoy, so stop bothering me."

Snape showed Harry everything, especially pointing out the places he was never to enter.

"Now, Potter, it's getting late so I suggest you go to bed. We start tomorrow at 7:30, make sure you are awake and fed." With that Severus stalked off to his bedroom that was one of Harry's forbidden places.

Harry, knowing that he couldn't sleep without his drugs and that it was impossible for him to get any, went to the library in search of books. After he recovered many hours of reading material he retired to his bedroom. Upon reaching his bed Harry noticed that all the books he had brought were of Dark Arts.

(Well, I've got a madman after me and the Dark Arts are his most favourite, so I have to know what I'm up against.) He finally got a few hours of sleep, but those hours were full of nightmares, so he wasn't truly awake when he dragged himself out of bed at 5 am.

(At least he won't yell at me for being late) He thought humourlessly.

He took a shower and prepared a sandwich to eat while he continued his reading from last night in the surprisingly cosy living room. After reading for an hour he became bored so since the use of his morning drugs was not an option, he stood up and decided to explore a bit. He wandered through the hallways and found another large, but sealed, library. Through the window, he could see thousands of very old books on dark shelves. He continued his explorations and discovered three other bathrooms, two unused potions rooms before suddenly finding himself in front of his guardian's bedroom.

(Hmm, maybe I could take a little peak inside. With a little bit of luck I get to see him naked or half naked or...)

"Potter! Why are you standing in front of my bedroom with your mouth half open? I should have waited a minute; maybe I could have caught you drooling. I said 7:30 am and I didn't say we were meeting here."

Harry, who finally regained the ability to speak, answered dry-mouthed, "I couldn't sleep so I was just wandering around you chambers, sir. I didn't mean to distress you with my presence, but I didn't know I had already arrived here." With that said he turned around and stalked to the kitchen.

When Snape arrived in the living room, Harry had already eaten another sandwich, finished his book and made breakfast for his professor.

"I made you breakfeast, sir. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to do something useful."

"Well, it looks good, I just hope you haven't poisoned it." Harry didn't comment on that, knowing that it was as close to a compliment as he would get.

"I didn't knw you were interested into the dark arts." Was a statement, not a question, but Harry still felt the need to answer.

"Yes sir, I thought it would come in handy when I have to fight Voldiepoo, and you have wonderful books to help me."

"Voldiepoo? I won't comment on that. You can of course use all of my books if you think they're useful."

"And the ones in the sealed library?"

"The sealed... Oh, that's the private library of Salazar Slytherin. You can you use them but I would watch out with those books. They have to give you permission to touch them and to open them."

"Slytherin?! Wow, I'll certainly look through them. I'm sure I'll find something of interest."

"Okay boy, it's 7:30. We will start our lessons with DADA and since you are so interested in them, our lessons will also include the Dark Arts. After dinner we will have potions." Snape noticed how Harry cringed at being called 'boy' but paid it no heed.

Harry followed his professor to the duelling rooms in his chambers, which were done in the darkest shades of blue, green and brown. There were potions of all kind to heal people, in case the training went wrong. To Harry's surprise a whole area of the room was only used for muggle 'street fighting' and fighting with swords, axes and things of the like.

They spent four whole hours on looking what Harry knew, what he still wanted to achieve and where his negative points lay. At noon Snape ordered a house elf, who happened to be Dobby, to bring them dinner.

"I know that DADA is your best subject and I can't seem to find any mistakes or such that you are making in that class. So from now on we'll focus on the Dark Arts and after that we can start duelling with each other. Later on we can start looking into the street fighting and others."

Harry found out that, if the man wasn't bugging him or pissing him off, he could have a decent conversation with his potions master. Maybe he just acted like a bastard. Harry was still pondering that thought when he felt a painful tug on his hair.

"Ouch, what was that for?!"

"We are going to the potions room to start with the lessons. You were dreaming away, and we can't have that. Especially not when you work on a potion, that's your first lesson.

(Okay, the man doesn't only act like a bastard, he really is one. No surprises there. But hey, who wouldn't want to have a bastard in their bed? Hard and rough, I can handle that.) Harry thought when he followed the man to the potions room.

They worked the whole afternoon, revising from the very beginning. Snape taught Harry how to cut properly, what, exactly, was meant with 'a snif of...', and showed him that everything he needed was the ingredients, concentration and the right hand motions to be a successful brewer.

After some time Harry was left working on his own, while Snape worked on the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. And after a while, Harry began to understand why the man loved potions so much. The soft movements of the hand, the peace, the great feeling you got when you achieved your goal and last but not least the feeling that you were in control for once. They worked together in a comfortable silence, Snape finishing the Wolfsbane and starting on something new and Harry acheiving four perfect potions, which greatly surprised his professor.

That evening they sat together in the living room. Harry was sprawled out on the couch, reading yet another dark arts book. Severus sat behind his desk, answering letters and such.

"Why did you accomplish your potions so easily today, while in class you're completely horrible?" Severus asked, braking the silence.

Harry's head shot up from his book and he looked at his professor with a slight blush on his cheeks. "In class I'm afraid of loosing points and looking around to make sure that no one will sabotage my potion. I can't concentrate so I fail miserable. In the potions lab I'm at ease because you aren't looking for faults or the tiniest mistake."

(What should I say? Sorry sir, but in class you give me such a hard-on and the only thing I think about is your silky voice and what you're hiding beneath those robes of yours? I don't think so.)

"If you are sure that is the only reason, I think I'm able to trust you with the art of potion making from now on. You will make potions by yourself in future and perhaps someday I will allow you to help me with a potion."

"Thank you for your confidence, sir."

With that they both said their goodnights and retired for the evening.

--

Another chapter for my darlings! Thank you guys soooo much for the revieuws. Normally the next chapter will hold some angst/comfort. And everyone knows what can be the result of comforting! (Kissing, in case you didn't figure it out.) Many thanks to my beta!!


	3. Nightmare

Sunshine after the storm chapter 3, Nightmare

Okay, don't act silly, anyone here knows I dont own any character. If I would own some of them... lets just say they wouldn't be able to walk for a few days ;-)

(_blablabla_) - thoughts

Harry lay awake for several hours before sleep finally found him around three in the morning.

Not more than a half hour after Harry had fallen into an exhausted sleep, Snape woke to panic-filled screams that filled his heart (which truly did exist) with dread. He got up and followed the source of the noise until he reached Harry's bedroom door. Cautiously, he went inside not knowing what he would find there. What he saw made his heart clench with sorrow for the boy.

Harry lay on the bed writhing in pain, shaking, and drenched in sweat. His eyes were clenched tightly and the boy had yet to wake, much to Snape's dismay. How could anyone sleep through what he was witnessing here? He approached the bed and gently began to shake the boy awake. Quite suddenly, Harry's eyes flew open and with one last terrified scream, he went limp in Snape's arms. After taking a few minutes to calm down and catch his breath, Harry slowly sat up and looked at the face of the one who had woken him and held him.

"You're the first person to actually hold me after a nightmare. Thank you" He said, relief and gratitude flowing through him at waking to find someone comforting him. As if to extend his appreciation a second time he tilted his head up, looked into Snape's eyes briefly, before locking lips with the man. At first nothing happened, there was no reaction, absolutely nothing. But, after a fearful moment thinking he would be rejected, the mouth under his started moving against him, giving him the sweetest of kisses. Abruptly the kiss ended.

Harry extracted himself cautiously from Snape's arms.

"Do you have some sandalwood I could mix in with my bath?" He asked, a blush on his cheeks and his voice hoarse from all the screaming..

"Sandalwood? That only helps combat the after effects of the cruciatus. Why would you need that?" Snape asked with a frown.

After a pointed look from Harry, he knew that that was exactly reason he needed it. He quickly shut his mouth and went to his ingredients cabinet. He retrieved the sandalwood, helped Harry upright and led him to the bathroom. "Can you handle things from here?"

Harry almost started laughing at the look in Severus eyes, as if he was almost afraid to go into the bathroom with Harry.

"Would it really be all that bad to see me naked and having to bathe me?" He asked with humour and a hint of lust in his eyes.

"You are the first person I've met who can say such stupid things after having suffered the cruciatus." Snape almost spat out, disgust evident in his eyes.

"Geeze, only kidding man, just let go of me and go back to sleep. I can manage on my own." Harry turned around on his heels and stalked into the bathroom.

(I knew having that brat in my chambers would be trouble. He just runs away from his problems, like a child that runs away to go and sulk in the corner. And what was I thinking?! Kissing the boy for Merlin sake! It was nice though… but I can't let it happen again. It's against the law and besides I can't even stand the boy. Young man. Whatever, he can sort it out himself, pathetic child.)

It was only too bad Severus didn't see the tears that leaked out of hurt emerald green eyes.

Harry slowly sank down into the full bathtub, which was infused with the sandalwood provided by Snape. The moment he touched the water, he could already feel the mixture beginning to soothe the pain in his muscles. But it wasn't powerful enough to ease the pain in his heart. He had already survived an entire two days without his drugs and sharing quarters with Snape. He couldn't relax, and he couldn't sleep. He had more nightmares and then that greasy bat was hurting him far more then anything he had ever felt before.

The moment he saw the disgust flashing across the man's face, he had felt his chest tightening, like his heart was being squeezed unmercifully. But the man had kissed him back - that meant something, didn't it? He didn't know what to make of the whole situation. When he got out the bath he noticed that at some point he had stopped crying and now it was no longer possible to see the emotions flowing across his face – his mask was back up.

(Time I do something about that 'no-drugs' law.) He thought grimly.

Harry knew that his professor would be asleep, so he changed in his animagus form, searched for any holes in the walls, and on discovering one, slithered outside. He went to the third floor but stayed pressed against the wall, nobody would be able to see him like this. He searched until he found the sculpture of Morgan le Fay and pushed his tongue into a small opening that was invisible if you didn't know what to look for.

Suddenly, there appeared a small tray with a sack on it that slowly moved forward, out of the sculpture. Harry picked up the sack and turned around. He found himself eye to eye with a shoe. A shoe that belonged to a Ravenclaw girl. Who let out a terrified scream upon noticing him.

When the teachers reached her, Harry was already in his room, looking at that mysterious little sack, his eyes twinkling even more than old Dumbles. He decided that he could use a joint right now to help him sleep. Then, tomorrow he could use some cocaine and face the day with a true smile on his face.

Seven o'clock came and went, and Snape didn't see Harry Potter in the DA room they were to be using. He would have to go check on the boy. When he walked into the room, Harry was still in his bed, fast asleep. Snape snatched the sheets away and shook him furiously.

"I told you to be up and ready at 7am every morning except weekends. Is it the weekend? No! Why are you still in bed? Get up and go to the DA room. I want you there in five minutes."

"Why don't you forget our classes, sir? Just come here and join me. I'd make it worth your while." Harry said with eyes that weren't fully open, a clear bedroom voice that sent shivers up Snape's back, especially when he saw a hand slowly but steadily travelling south where a prominent morning erection was quite visible. It was only then that Snape realised: when he had snatched the sheets away, he had left the boy completely naked.

(Oh no, not a boy. He's most defiantly a young man.)

Harry looked at Snape and saw that his eyes were trained on his erect cock. He took his length in hand and began pumping lightly. Snape's eyes widened when he realised what the boy - young man - was doing.

"Stop your filthy ministrations this instant! Your five minutes are nearly over." Only the slight widening of the eyes showed an outsider how shocked and horny the potions master truly was. Snape stalked outside and calmed himself down on the short walk to the DA room. If only his cock would calm down too. Luckily he had his teaching robes on; otherwise Potter would have seen the reaction he had caused.

But, despite what the potions master thought, Harry had seen his reaction. He become able to read the man well over the years and was now reaping benefits of that venture. He had seen the widening of the man's eyes as well as the lust contained within them, the stiffening of the man's body and the slight trembling of his hands. Like he wanted to touch a forbidden fruit. Harry carefully took care of his erection, sniffed a line of coke, put on his clothes and made his way to the DA room, all at a very relaxed pace. When he arrived he went to sit down casually.

"Now Potter, I want an truthful answer. Last night a Ravenclaw girl saw a snake in front of the sculpture of Morgan le Fay. The snake seemed to be oddly aware of its surroundings. Do you know anything about this?"

"Me sir? How would I know about some snake slithering around Hogwarts?"

"Because the snake took a sac from a hidden entrance, the same sac I saw this morning in your room..."

"So you did notice other things besides my little show this morning?" Harry shot back with a grin on his face, only half aware of what he was saying, due to the drugs.

Severus, who preferred not thinking about the little incident that morning, ignored Harry's comment.

"It is rather simple to find out you know." With that he said a spell Harry never heard of. A purple light shot out of his wand, hit Harry in the chest and seconds later a scroll appeared in front of Snape. Harry was simply enjoying the effects of his drugs, floating away on a daydream, when Snape's voice returned him to reality.

"It seems that, not only do you have an animagus form no one knows of, but you're under the influence of drugs again. So I take the little sac you went to retrieve last night was filled with drugs." It wasn't a question but a statement. "I'm going to confiscate all of your drugs and you will have two halve days a week of discussion sessions instead of regular classes. Understood?" Harry knew this was the end of his life with drugs and such, simply nodded, already thinking of what to say to Snape in those stupid "discussion sessions".

"You may go now, I have no need of you whilst you are under the influence of drugs. This afternoon we will have our first discussion session. I expect you at the living room after dinner." Snape and Harry went to Harry's chamber, Snape confiscated the drugs and Harry went to lie down on his bed, attempting to order his thoughts and waiting for dinnertime to come around.

So, this was chapter 3. suggestions and such are welcome, and again many thanks to my beta!! Next chapter you will find out why Harry uses drugs.


End file.
